Sweet Dreams
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: Shippo askes INuYasha to tell him a story. Fluff. IYxKa


**Well, this is technically the one-shot sequel to my fic Owarinai Yume: Unending Dreams. You don't have to have read that, cause I think this stands alone pretty well. And it's really fluffy. So yes, enjoy and R&R.**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

Sweet Dreams

by ShadowYoukai87

"Papa?"

InuYasha half-froze in mid-step. He didn't understand why the kit kept calling him that. He had been ever since he and Kagome had gone off to see Rie, almost six months before. Apparently, it was a not-so-subtle hint to make Kagome his mate, considering he called her 'Mama' and the general thought was that a mama and a papa were mates. Of course, every time Shippo called him papa, Kagome blushed. She was blushing at that moment, sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Yeah, kit?"

"Papa, can you tell me a story?"

"Isn't that," he paused, stealing a glance at Kagome, "Mama's job?"

She turned a very dark red, obviously listening in. She didn't look all that surprised. Somehow, she accepted it when he called her that, understanding the connotations, especially with the kit calling him Papa. It was like a claim, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't make a claim like that unless he meant something by it. She just needed to figure out what it was.

"Normally," he replied, "but I want you to tell me one, please Papa?"

Maybe it was the kit's pleading, maybe it was Kagome's smile, but he caved, deciding to tell the kit a story. Of course, it was more of a problem deciding what to tell him. The stories of his mother were far away, in the past. He could barely remember them. The kit knew most of Kagome's by heart. Finally, without much choice, he decided to make one up, using the basic formula of Kagome's stories.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess by the name of-"

"Kagome!" interrupted the kit, grinning. He smirked as InuYasha glared at him. "What? You said she was beautiful!"

"True," he replied, stealing another glance at Kagome. She was looking at them openly, a smile on her lips as she blushed. He grinned. "Well, Princess Kagome had an evil-step sister-"

"Kikyo!"

Kagome turned away, but he knew it was more to hide a smile, and so she couldn't see his face. He nodded at the kit. "That's right, Kikyo." She turned back, half smiling, half frowning. She had always been tender about Kikyo, even now, six months after the priestess' soul had been sealed inside her, never to leak out and cause harm again, she still was very careful about speaking of her. "Now, Kikyo and Kagome were both in love with the same man, a handsome knight called-"

"InuYasha!"

It was his turn to blush. Damn, this was harder than he thought, but, he nodded anyway. "Now, InuYasha," damn, it was weird referring to himself in the third person. How did Sesshoumaru do it? "fell in love with Kagome the moment he saw her," damn, that was hard too. He had to be red enough for someone to mistake him for a tomato. "but, Kikyo couldn't let that happen so she made a magic potion that made InuYasha fall in love with her and forget about Kagome."

"Oh no!"

He grinned. The little kit was all into it, and Kagome was a nice red too. "Oh yes. Kagome, heart broken when she saw her beloved with her sister, ran off crying, but, even under the spell, the knight knew something wasn't right. He went and spoke to Kagome, asking her why she cried whenever she saw him. Kikyo had foreseen this complication, and put a spell on Kagome so she would not remember ever meeting InuYasha."

"That meanie!"

"Like I said, evil. Anyway., since neither of them understood the reason for her crying, they let it be and got on with their normal lives. Of course, the knight couldn't forget the other Princess and so, he did whatever he could to see her whenever he could and she did the same. Before long, even with Kikyo's spells, they had fallen in love again. Now, in the meantime, the day for the wedding of InuYasha and Kikyo was coming closer and closer."

"What wedding?"

He blinked. "Didn't I mention the wedding?"

"Nope."

"Well, they got engaged after Kikyo put the spell on him. So, like I was saying, the wedding of InuYasha and Kikyo was coming closer and he was in love with Kagome," he looked over at Kagome, catching her eyes with his, "and no spell could keep them apart."

"So? What happened?" demanded Shippo.

He blinked. "Um…"

"The day before the wedding, InuYasha went to Kikyo and asked to break it off," Kagome continued for him after a moment. "Kikyo was furious they had broken through her spell and wanted to be together, despite everything she had done. However, she conceded and the wedding was changed from Kikyo and InuYasha to Kagome and InuYasha. Joyous, the lovers let down their guard. Taking advantage of this, Kikyo prepared a spell that would allow her and her sister to switch bodies. Right, InuYasha?"

He looked at her, a little shocked for a moment before regaining his composure. "Right. When Kikyo cast the spell, she ensured that Kagome would be trapped in a room that was slowly filling with poison that would kill Kagome, in Kikyo's body. With her body dead, the temporary spell would become permanent."

"Oh no! Poor Kagome!"

InuYasha nodded. "Now, the spell was cast just before the marriage ceremony, and the ceremony went on without a hitch, until InuYasha," still felt weird talking about himself in the third person, "looked into his bride's eye. He knew in that moment it was not his Kagome, but Kikyo."

"What did he do?" asked Kagome before the kit could.

"He couldn't do anything right away. He had no choice. His bastard of a brother forced him to stay until the ceremony was done, telling him it was a temporary kind a spell and causing a fuss would only make things worse."

"But Kagome was getting killed!"

"They didn't know that, Shippo."

"Right, not until the feast, when InuYasha confronted the body snatcher. He demanded she tell him when the spell would fade off. She laughed and said never. That, by then, the poison must have killed Kagome and, with no body to go back to, Kikyo was going to stay in Kagome's body forever."

Shippo began to blink back tears. "B-b-but, sh-she wasn't really dead, was she?"

"Well, when InuYasha heard that, he ran at once to Kikyo's chambers. He knocked down the locked door and nearly choked on the poison that filled the room. He saw Kikyo's body, lying on the ground, unmoving, and rushed to it, pulling it out of the room and shutting the door behind him."

"W-was she dead?"

InuYasha nodded. "She was."

There was a moment of silence as the group mourned the loss.

"What did InuYasha do?"

He brought the body to his bastard of a brother, who had a magic sword that could revive the dead. He begged him to revive the girl. His brother warned him it might be too late, warned that she might be able t return to her own body, but the prince didn't care. He just wanted his Kagome back." He smiled at the girl, and she smiled back, a little sadly.

"Did his brother do it?"

"In the end, yes he did. And Kagome's soul was saved, but, like he had predicted, it was too late to return the souls to their own bodies. And, that meant that no matter how he wished to be with Kagome, he was still married to Kikyo."

"But, they put Kikyo in prison, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. They tried to get her to make a new spell to return them to their proper bodies, but she refused, and Kagome didn't know how to do it either."

"S-so, what did they do?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, a friend of InuYasha knew of someone who might help, so they traveled to her. She lived on the top of this big mountain. They climbed and she said, yes, she could help, but she needed the treasure of the prince to do it. Without hesitation, he gave it."

"And then they lived happily ever after?" asked Shippo tentatively.

He nodded. "They lived happily ever after."

Shippo grinned. "I like that story a lot! Papa tells really good stories, doesn't he, Mama?"

Kagome nodded. "Very good stories. Now, I think it's bed time for certain little fox demons."

The fox protested as she stood and carried him to the sleeping bag she had already set up. He was asleep by the time she came back to sit next to him.

"That was a very good story, InuYasha."

He grinned proudly. "Well, I just kinda-"

She didn't let him finish, leaning over to kiss him on his cheek. She chuckled as he went redder than his haori and smiled like a fool. "Come on, Papa, let's get some sleep."

And they lived happily ever after.

**There you have it, nice little conclusion to Owarinai Yume: Unending Dreams, and a nice little stand alone in one. If you haven't read OYUD, then do. It's a nice little story. If you don't want to, then you have a nice little stand alone. R&R please!**


End file.
